<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tangible proof by damipussycomplex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006205">tangible proof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex'>damipussycomplex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>noncontober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Branding, Court of Owls, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Implied Relationships, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Painful Sex, Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Underage Rape/Non-con, rape with an audience, the latter relationship tag is implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talon has to prove to the Court that he can keep his new pet under control, and then they'll let him keep it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Talon/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>noncontober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tangible proof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for day 15 of noncontober: rape with an audience.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian was snatched up by Talon over a week ago now. It was while he was patrolling as Robin, and he’d come across a dead body in an alley, but no sign of how the person had been killed – no blood or murder weapons or poison or any signs <em>at all</em> that the person had been murdered. It was almost as if they’d just dropped dead of their own accord.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then Damian had seen a glint of gold in the shadows, the flash of a blade and footsteps light enough that if he hadn’t been trained since birth, he wouldn’t have heard them. Even though he’d known someone was there, he hadn’t been prepared for Talon. The fight was over embarrassingly quickly – Damian doesn’t know if he can even consider their little squabble a <em>fight</em> – with Talon overpowering him easily and then knocking him out with a quick strike of his hand to Damian’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Talon was kind enough to explain to Damian that he’d been brought through a portal to a different world, an alternate universe of sorts, and then he’d pulled his mask and goggles off, revealing <em>Grayson’s</em> face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian had tried not to stare but Talon had smirked at him and asked why he hadn’t recognised his <em>lover’s</em> voice, and Damian had frozen up. Had remembered Grayson holding him and kissing his forehead on the very night he was taken, and wondered just how <em>long</em> Talon had been watching him for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Talon hasn’t called him by his name once, has only ever referred to him as <em>pet</em> and occasionally <em>little bird, </em>the latter more so in private. Now that they’re in public, with the entire Court watching them, it’s like he won’t even <em>acknowledge</em> Damian beyond touching him to take his clothes off. Damian struggles on top of the table he’s been tied down to, like he’s on display for everyone to leer at, and the thought brings an angry, ashamed flush to his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Behave, and I’ll give you a treat afterwards,” Talon murmurs against the shell of his ear as he digs his claws into Damian’s skin as a warning, and Damian opens his mouth to argue right back, to snap at him, but fingers are shoved into his mouth to shut him up, making him choke as they push back far enough to hit his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian gags, drool pooling at the corners of his mouth and dripping down his chin once the fingers are pulled out of his mouth, and he can feel the edge of Talon’s goggles cutting into his cheek as he climbs onto the table with Damian and leans down, teeth grazing his jaw and the side of his neck. Damian reddens as he hears the jeers coming from all around them, glancing upwards to see hundreds of masked faces and then looking back down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be good or I’ll keep the claws out next time,” Talon says softly, but Damian can still hear the lightly veiled threat in his voice, and presses his lips together, biting down on his tongue so that he doesn’t end up accidentally blurting out something he’ll come to regret saying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grits his teeth and has to force himself not to jump when Talon’s claws cut straight through his clothes, slicing them up into ribbons until Damian is barely wearing anything other than scraps of fabric. He flinches though when he feels the tips of Talon’s claws tracing over the scar tissue on his back, stinging as they scratch all the way down to the small of his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian squirms helplessly when Talon spreads his ass and spits right onto his hole, saliva dribbling down his crack as he rubs it in and pushes two fingers into Damian in a poor attempt to stretch him. And then he’s forcing himself not to shout, restraining himself to letting out a strangled grunt instead as he feels two gloved thumbs pushing inside him and curling to keep him held open for something much bigger, something much more <em>painful</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Damian is unable to hold back his cry of pain as Talon presses the full length of his thick cock into his ass, and Talon lays a firm hand over his mouth, and Damian is almost <em>grateful</em> to him for muffling any embarrassing sounds that would’ve made it past his lips otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The claws dig into his cheek, as if to remind Damian not to speak, not to make a single <em>sound</em> as Talon pulls almost all the way out and then thrusts back in, and Damian has to bite down on the gloves to stop himself from screaming out loud, teeth leaving a little indent in the leather.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Behave like you do for the other version of me, and <em>maybe</em> they’ll let you live,” Talon advises, voice low, quiet enough that Damian can barely hear it over the laughter and murmuring voices of the Court, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes as he remembers <em>his</em> Grayson, who would never have even <em>dreamed</em> about touching him like this, about <em>degrading</em> him in such a way in front of an entire crowd of people. His Grayson, who has only ever <em>loved</em> him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wonders if Grayson has been looking for him since he went missing, how long it’ll take him to give up. A smaller, darker side of Damian wonders if Grayson ever even <em>started</em> looking at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Talon,” a voice calls out, and both of them look up, Talon stopping halfway through a thrust. It’s the Grandmaster addressing them, looking Damian over with a critical eye underneath that mask, seemingly unimpressed yet. “Take your hand off its mouth. It should be able to control itself and if not, well, you can get rid of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian can feel Talon tense up momentarily above him as the murmurs get louder, <em>agreeing</em>, then his chin dips against Damian’s head in a brief nod, hand sliding away from his lips and coming back to rest a dagger against his throat as he starts to thrust again, practically carving up Damian’s insides as his cock presses deeper with each push forwards. Damian swallows thickly and the dagger cuts into his throat slightly, making the skin sting as blood starts to bead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian has to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from sobbing or screaming, the coppery tinge of blood lingering on his tongue as Talon’s hips jerk and his seed spills into Damian’s ass, hot and thick and sticky where it drips down his thighs as Talon pulls out, one hand pressed to the bottom of Damian’s back as a reminder to stand down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then there are fingers wrapping around his cock, a thumb rubbing over the head of it as Damian gasps and bucks against it, trying to move his hips away, but that only pushes him back against Talon’s cock, and he’s forced to move back to his original position again. “<em>Please</em>,” Damian whispers, <em>begs</em> as Talon keeps stroking him, making his thighs tremble. “Please don’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Talon just keeps going, keeps fisting his cock until Damian is shaking and crying, spasming in his arms as come spills over Talon’s fingers and onto the table in front of him. Damian feels sick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Congratulations, Talon,” the Grandmaster drawls, voice still flat and dismissive as ever as Damian shivers at the feeling of Talon’s claws tracing over his thighs. “It is yours to keep. Make sure it understands its place here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian can feel himself scowling, so tries to smooth his face out, but then he’s biting back a scream as the dagger suddenly cuts a thin line down his spine, leaving a trail of fire in its wake, and then it’s cutting across his shoulder blades, and Damian can’t stop himself from crying out a little as blood drips down his back. The dagger is moved away soon after, and Damian feels a mouth, <em>Talon’s</em> mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the slight bump of his tailbone, almost <em>apologetic</em> in its gentleness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s lifted up into strong, armoured arms which hold him carefully so that his wounds aren’t touched accidentally, but Damian still whimpers as he’s jostled a little against Talon’s chest. “Hush, pet,” Talon soothes, and Damian strains his neck to press an ear against his chest, to hear the vibrations in it as he speaks. “Worry not. I’ll take much better care of you than <em>he</em> did.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>